On My Way
by alittledarkstreet
Summary: You know how sometimes the day is so warm that you just want the sun to dissapear. . . but when it comes down to it, you would not be able to live without it? Quinn's like that.


You know how sometimes the day is so warm that you just want the sun to dissapear. . . but when it comes down to it, you would not be able to live without it? Quinn's like that. She can be like the most annoying person I know, but at the same time the greatest.

Sometimes she pisses me off so much that I wish she would just dissapear. . . but when it's all said and done, I realize I would be nothing without her.

* * *

><p>It was fun, regionals, I mean.<p>

I got to dance with Quinn and I managed to ignore Mercedes, I couldn't understand why she pratically dumped me? I have to admit it, I feel kind of sorry for that Shane guy.  
>I stared at Mercedes as she danced and sang on stage to "What doesn't kill you(stronger)"<br>"You know, I'm sure she will take you back, you just have to wait, you'll see."

I looked behind me and Quinn was standing there her back against the wall, giving me her warmest smile.

"Uh, I don't know about that, besides I kind of enjoy being single, I get to flirt with whoever I want." I said giving her my signature grin.

She giggled softly, "Uh hu, Sam? Flirt? Yeah right!"

I gasped and pretended to be hurt, "For your information, I'm a very flirty kind of guy."

"I'll belive that when I see it." She said smiling, putting her hands on her hips.

I walked closer to her, putting my left hand on the wall, just above her head, I smiled at her and touched her hair softly, then looked at her lips, "You have the prettiest lips I've ever seen."

I looked at her eyes, they looked confuse, searching around my face, "Uh. . .t-thanks." she stuttered.

I moved my hand to her cheek, leaving my left hand on the wall, "Of course, well. . .not just your lips. You also have the prettiest eyes."

She bit her lip and laughed nerviously, "Thanks. . . I never understood why you always said I had pretty eyes."

I looked at her eyes, "How could I not? They are green, green's my favorate color, after pink."

Quinn looked into my eyes and laughed, "Pink?"

"Yes, after I met you. . . I have never seen lips that pink and beautiful in my life."

Quinn gulped.

"You also have pretty legs." I said putting my hand on one of her legs, "If you don't mind me saying."

Quinn looked behind me, then back at my eyes,"Uh. . .uh. . .thanks?"

I let go of her leg and looked back at her face,"You have a pretty nose, too." I said kissing the tip of her nose, she blushed and closed her eyes. I took a step back.

Then she looked at the floor.

I hold her chin up, "Quinn Fabray, you're perfect."

She snorted, "Sam, there's no such thing as perfection."

"Of course there is," I said standing even closer, our face were just a few inches apart, "You are perfection."

She licked her lips, looking at mine.

"Your thounge is pretty cute,too."

She laugh at that one, "Thounge? Now, you're just being ridiculous."

I looked serious at her, "No, I mean it. You give the best kisses."

"So I've been told." she said smirking.

"You also have the best smile in the world."

She blushed, "T-thanks."

"You look adorable when you blush because your cheekbones are so cute." I said smiling at her.

"Uh, thanks." she said.

I waved my fingers trough her hair, "Your hair is so soft." I leaned in and smelled it, "It smells good,too."

I whisper in her ear, my warm breath against her neck, "I think you are gorgeous."

She shivered, "Thanks, Sam."

Mercedes and the rest of the girls walked out of stage laughing, I saw Quinn's gaze shift over to Mercedes. Then I realize the position me and Quinn were in.

I looked towards Mercedes, she was looking at us.  
>We must've looked pretty bad because the rest of the girls were looking at us with a, 'what-the-hell-do-you-guys-think-you're-doing' kind of look.<p>

I let go of Quinn and she smiled at me, I smiled back, holding her hand and walking out with her, but not without first looking at Mercedes, who looked extremely jelous.

Perfect.

When we were on the hall, I looked at Quinn again, she didn't look so happy anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing."she said.

I walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked with a small smile.

"That was because. . . your cheeks are very kissable right now, they look like small strawberries." I said smiling back at her.

Quinn laugh, "I think I owe you an apologize."

I shooked my head confuse,"What for?"

"You're a better flirter than I thought." Quinn said smiling.

"I told you." I said smiling back at her,"But, I meant everything I said, what can I say? I'm not a lying flirter, I'm an honest one."

Quinn blushed a deep shade of red.

"I mean, we both know I was the flirt in our relationship." I said

"Now, Sam. I think you were the one with the sexiest body between the two of us and lets be honest here, you have lips to kill for, I would kiss them all day if I could, and you have the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. But. . .I think we both know I was the flirty one." She said smirking and touching my chest, while doing this. . . this thing with her eyes.

I gulped looking at her hand on my chest, why did she have to be so. . .so gorgeous and hot and ugh. . .perfect.

"I guess. . .y-you're right." I swallowed, "You're a good flirt."

"HA!" she yelled smiling and taking her hand away from my chest, "Told you so."

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Um, I think we should probably get going."

" Yeah, 'kay."

We walked together inside where we were greeted with weird looks.

I took a sit next to Mike and Quinn sat next to Santana, giving me a small smile before looking away.

* * *

><p>We were all waiting on the small chappel, Quinn was out looking for her bridesmaid's dress. We had been waiting for about half an hour when Santana finally spoke, "Rachel, lets keep it real; Quinn's not coming. She probably just told you she would so you would wait for her, and at the end, she will not show up. . .I bet she thinks you won't get married because you'll be waiting for her." Santana said sighting, "Why don't you and Frankenteen get married already? You can send her the pictures on facebook or something."<p>

Finn looked at Rachel spectingly but Rachel just chook her head and got out her phone, sending Quinn a text message, I assume.

"No, Santana. I know Quinn will show up, lets just wait fifteen minutes and if she doesn't come. . ." she sighted. "Well, you know what they say, show must go on."

Santana twirl her hair on her finger and rolled her eyes, "See, that's the thing, Rachel. This is not a show, is your wedding we're talking about."

Rachel nodded looking at the floor.

I cleared my troat and said, "Maybe Rachel's right, I think we should wait at least fifteen minutes. I don't think it would be right, I mean, maybe she got stuck in traffic. She wouldn't be happy if she missed the wedding. "

Mercedes looked at me, our eyes met but I looked away fastly.

Brittany nodded along with the rest, "Sammy here is right. Quinn would be dissapointed if she missed the wedding."

I smiled at her and she winked.

Santana, noticing her girlfriend agree with me, went along with it, "I guess we could wait a little."

Mr. Shuester's phone rang, he looked down at his phone and shook his head, "Weird. It doesn't have caller ID."

"Be careful Mr. Shue, maybe its a killer or something." Tina said serious and then burst out laughing.

Mr. Shue's eyes widened, "Uh, be right back."

"Okay, but yell if any psycho perverted woman is in the other line!" Mike said smirking.

Mr. Shue looked over at Mrs. Pillsbury and chuckled, walking outside while saying a small 'Hello? Who's this?'

After a few minutes Mr. Shue walked in with his eyes bloodshot; we all panicked because lets be honest here, Mr. Shue never cried around us.

"Will, what happened?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked, or as she wants us to call her, Emma. She was concern and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulders.

"Mr. Shue? Are you okay?" Mercedes asked wide eyed.

"William, is everything alright?" Sue asked with concern, something I didn't know she was capable of showing.

Mr. Shue took a deep breath, "Is. . . is Quinn."

Just then my breath hitched, I knew what was coming. . . I just didn't want to think of it as reality.

After that, everything just kind of became a blur.

* * *

><p>On the hallway of the hospital, I was sitting on the floor with my head on my lap biting my lip until it started bleeding, trying very hard not to cry. I still couldn't belive what happened to Quinn.<p>

There wasn't many people there, they called her parents but only Judy showed up. Russel said he hoped Quinn was alright but he didn't want to see her. Besides Judy, the whole glee club was here, Sue(who was drowning herself in sorrow a_nd _icecream), Mr. Shuester, Mrs. Pillsbury, Principal Figgins and Rachel's dads. No one else.

I always knew Quinn didn't have many friends but it still was pretty horrible, the fact that so many few people had chose to come and visit her while she was in such a horrible position. Rachel was walking all over the place, she was crying, saying over and over again how everything was her fault.

I still couldn't understand, why her? Why Quinn out of all the people in the world? Maybe she had done a lot of terrible things in the past but. . . hadn't she pay her debt already? It didn't seem fair. Quinn is not the best person in the world, but . . . she clearly is the best person I know.

She is nice, friendly, sweet, protective and beautiful.

She was- I mean, IS honest;okay so maybe she wasn't honest when she cheated on me with Finn, or when she cheated on Finn with Puck, but she's the kind of person that when you said a lame joke wouldn't pretend to laugh, she would go straight to the point and tell you it sucked and you would just have to nod and smile because she was also the kind of person you could never stay mad at.

Why couldn't that stupid truck driver be in her position now? Why was it her that had to get injured while he was still clearly okay?

Artie seemed sad, he looked around the hospital's hallway, sighted and strolled away, outside of the hospital, I followed him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I called out, cleaning the corner of my lip with the back of my hand, it had a little of blood.

He looked at me and shook his head.

I walked closer to him, and putted my hand on his skinny shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Artie hesitated but finally took a deep breath and looked at the floor, "I . . .I'm just scared."

"Scared? Aren't we all?" I said softly.

He shook his head, and looked up, staring into my eyes, "Is not like that. . .I'm scared for Quinn. I. . . I know what is like to be in her position, I'm just scared she won't be as lucky as me. What if she doesn't wake up? Sam, what if she dies?"

I shook my head, took a deep breath and bit my lip, I wasn't going to cry, not now. "Don't say that, Artie! She _will _get as lucky as you got."

"See, that's the thing, what if she can't walk again? Is going to hurt her, Sam. . . she finally got her life together, she got into Yale, for crying out loud. She is a cheerleader, a dancer." He took a deep breath and looked at the door, "Haven't you ever seen her dance?"

I was about to open my mouth and answer but he continue talking.  
>"Haven't you notice, that's when she looks the happiest. . .dancing and singing is everything that's left for her, everything that's left that makes her truly the happiest . . ." he took a deep breath looking at the floor. "I never got Quinn, you know? I always thought she was a judgemental bitch. But. . . a few months ago, I understood her, I finally got her. . .I finally understood why she always was so unhappy, why she always cheated on her relationships...why she cheated on <em>you.<em>"

I couldn't speak, I swallowed, "And. . .why is that?"

"You know, you don't know what is like to be someone else unless you walk a mile on their shoes." he took a deep breath, "The reason why Quinn was like that is rather simple."

I rolled my eyes, "If it's so simple, how come I don't know?"

Artie looked at me again, his eyes looked empty, and I wondered if that was the way mine looked. "She is insecure; she wanted to think that if someone really loved her. . .he would forgive her, you know? She wanted to think that if she cheated on you, because you loved her, you would run back to her. You would make her feel like she was truly worth it. But, you broke up with her and hooked up with Santana, didn't you ever noticed how sad she was after that, how sad she was with Finn? How she looked on Rachel's party while you so cruely make out with Santana in front of her?" I looked at the floor, I knew I shouldn't have done that. . .but, I wanted her to feel the way I felt when I found out about her and Finn. Artie continue talking, "It was awful, then. . .after summer when she came with her hair pink looking all badass and smoking. . .she wanted someone to let her know she was beautiful no matter how she dyed her hair, or no matter what she did. Nobody told her that. Nobody letted her know that _she_ was truly wonderful."

I frowned, "Now. . .you are just making me feel bad. Besides, what was I supposed to do? She kissed Finn behind my back, was I supposed to just go back to her and tell her that it didn't matter because I loved her?"

Artie looked at me like if the answer to that was ovbious, "Tell me, Sam. . . lets supposed you cheated on Mercedes, Mercedes found out and was very sad. Would you like it if she told you she forgives you and will give you another chance because she loves you? OR would you rather if she broke up with you and hooked up with Puck?"

"Since when did this became about me and Quinn's relationship?" I snapped.

"Answer the question, what would you rather, Sam?" Artie said angrily.

I looked at my shoes, they suddenly seemed more interesting, "Well. . . that's diferent."

"How so?"

"Because. . . Uh. . .I don't know!"

"That's what I thought." he said and strolled away.

I stood there thinking. . .he was right. It wasn't diferent, it was the same thing.

Then it hit me.

Quinn was not going to be able to walk if she ever woke up. That maked me depress.  
>Quinn.<p>

The same Quinn that was a ballet dancer _and_ a cheerleader, she was not going to be able to dance or do any of the things cheerleaders do; eh. . . cheer? What is she going to do when she gets the news? I know what I did. I ran to Rachel's house cursing.

Why her, why her, God? What did she ever do to deserve this?

I was tired, tired from just thinking of what could have been, I never got to apologize to her or anything. Or tell her I truly forgave her, because I did. . . I truly did. I mean, how could I have not? She was-is my sun.

As I was laying down I thought, and asked myself: If this hadn't happen to Quinn, if somehow she was alright, would I even _think_ about apologizing, or even about telling her I forgave her?

I wouldn't.

Because sadly, Quinn was just like a song you really love. You listen to it until you get tired of it, then you just skip it whenever it appears on the radio or your ipod, and the next thing you know, you forget it. Until you listen to it again and remember how much you used to love it, and then you start loving it again and then the whole cicle continues to go on. I forgot Quinn. And now. . . it maked me sad that all I needed was for a tragedy to happen so I could remember her lyrics.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and she still wasn't any better, a bunch of news papers articles got out, 'Teen Girl In Lima Ohio Gets Hit By Truck' and ' Teen Cheerleader, is cheering for the angels?' ; stupid titles like that, that only maked my stomach turn.<p>

Quinn got hit by that truck because she was answering Rachel's text message, letting her know she was on her way to the wedding.  
>Some kids at school used that as an advantage on making sick mean jokes, 'Yeah, she was clearly on her way. . . to the hospital!' . It maked me want to punch something, why were they making fun of something as serious as a coma? Quinn could die and they were just laughing at that idea!<p>

What maked me madder and sadder was the fact that she couldn't get visitors, she would wake up for all we know and non of us would be able to recall the fact that she was alive.

I walked the school's hallway, I had been thinking the whole morning, I was going to visit Quinn, I didn't care if they threw me out. I just needed to see her, tell her that I forgave her a long long time ago. . . I didn't care if she couldn't hear me, it was worth a try. . .what if she died? I would always regret not letting her know.

Because she is afterall, _my sun_.

* * *

><p><em>(AN)_

_Aha, how was that?  
>I don't know if it's any good, is it? I just felt like I needed to write something after the 'On My Way' episode.<br>Uh, I thought about writing the next chapter as Quinn's point of view, before the accident, should I?  
>Or should I continue with Sam's point of view?<br>Haha, anyway, hope you guys liked it, or love it. And if you hate it, then okay. Let me know. I want an honest review, things you liked about it and things you hated. Anything is fine; afterall it helps me with my writing.  
>Sorry for any grammar errors, english is not my native language, is spanish.<br>Thanks for reading, review!  
>-Violet3<em>


End file.
